


Eleven O'Clock

by Titti



Series: A Great Adventure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: "We are not talking about broomstick, Ron." Hermione covered his hand with hers. "You're going behind his back about something extremely important."





	Eleven O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Summer Fest on ron_draco. Prompt by thrihyrne: A few years post-war, Ron and Draco are in a relationship, albeit a relatively new one. Ron has a dalliance with someone else, and Draco doesn't take kindly to it. How does this affect their relationship, given that they're both looking at it with a different perspective?

Severus raised his eyebrow when he entered his bedroom and found Draco lying on his bed with a very pregnant Narcissa. "It's eleven o'clock on a Saturday night. To what do we owe the dubious pleasure of your presence?"

"Ron is with Potter and Granger; it's her birthday. They are having a private dinner before the birthday party at the Burrow tomorrow," Draco explained.

"I'm surprised that you're still putting up with him after all this time," Severus commented, while he took off his robe, exposing his pyjamas.

"Almost five months," Narcissa said, touching her stomach. "I never thought they'd last so long, but I admit that the boy is amusing. You have to hear what Draco told him about this pregnancy."

"Not the truth, I hope," Severus commented.

Draco snorted. "I can see that going well. 'Yes, Ron, Mother had tried to get pregnant after she had me, but couldn't. Turns out Father's sperm count wasn't as high as his status'. Father would find a way to kill me from beyond the grave."

Severus smirked. "That might have been a real possibility."

Narcissa sat up with some difficulty and leaned against the many pillows that graced the bad. "Instead, he told the boy that you were relying on me for birth control, and accusing me of lying would have shown how foolish you were to trust me." She laughed lightly. "And he believed it."

"Of course he did. We're Slytherins. Snapes, Malfoys, Blacks, we aren't capable of love. Ours are relationships based on lies and deceit." He shook his head. "I've had to deal with that mentality for too long."

"Would you lie down? I'm getting a crick in my neck," Draco said.

"Your neck is fine; you hate looking up at people," Severus answered.

"Would I lie to you?" Draco asked with feigned innocence. 

Severus scoffed. "In a heartbeat…. Is there any chance that you'll get out of that bed and this room any time soon?"

"After trying so hard to get in your bed?"

Narcissa laughed at Draco's remark.

"I don't know why you humour him," Severus said as he got into bed. 

Draco wasted no time in sliding toward the middle of the bed, letting his mother pull him in her embrace. "Leave him be, Severus. Draco came here to be comforted. He can't pout if he's alone."

"I'm not pouting, Mother! Dinner, my arse. He's cheating on me." Draco turned his head toward Severus. "Bloody Weasel is having an affair with the Mudblood."

"You're correct; you're not pouting. You're being a drama queen. Thank Merlin it's a trait you inherited from your father," Severus said as he lay down next to Draco. "Now, what gave birth to this new delusion of yours?"

"It's not a delusion," Draco snapped back, and then he sighed. "I _know_ he's cheating on me. It's the little things: the way they sit alone in a corner, how they whisper, they shut up they moment I get close, how Granger looks at me, with almost pity in her eyes, the way Potter tries to misdirect my questions. Ron is back with her… it was only a matter of time, really; we knew it in school that they'd end up together."

"And everyone knew that you would be with Parkinson," Severus stated.

"I still might…." Another sigh before he kissed his mother's cheek. "Mother, Severus, good night." He slid down the bed and walked outside.

Narcissa straightened her arm, her slender fingers covering Severus's. "I hate seeing him miserable. I had hoped… he's been calmer, almost at peace with himself."

"He can do better than Weasley," Severus replied.

"Lucius would have agreed with you, but I doubt Draco would." 

Severus brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips, before lying his hand on her stomach. "There is nothing we can do, no sense in worrying."

She smiled warmly at him. "Logic goes out the window when it comes to your child. You'll see soon enough." She rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't stop worrying, but slowly sleep overtook her, driving her thoughts away for the time being.

* * *

"You must tell him," Hermione repeated, ignoring the slice of birthday cake sitting in front of her.

"No," Ron answered, glaring at her while he stuck another piece of cake in his mouth. It was the perfect excuse for not saying anything and he knew that if he spoke, they would start another discussion.

"You know Hermione is right," Harry said, crunching his face in a silent apology to his friend. "This is important. It's not like… like buying the new Nimbus 2004 even though money is tight and you have a family to support."

Ron put his fork down, his lips, smeared with white frosting, turned slowly into a grin. "You bought it!"

Harry grinned back and nodded. "But I have the money," he rushed to add when he saw the frown on Hermione's face.

"That's brilliant, Harry."

She sighed again. "We are not talking about broomstick, Ron." Hermione covered his hand with hers. "You're going behind his back about something extremely important."

"You think I don't know, Hermione." He pulled his hand away as he stood up. The room felt incredibly small as he traced its length with long strides, and he felt his lungs constricted at the thought of what might happen. He took a deep breath before facing her again. "If I tell him now, I'll drive him into Pansy's arms. We live in a house that responds to Draco, to his blood; even Narcissa is a guest there, and with her ready to give birth… Draco needs an heir, and to him, it means a wife, and if I tell him…." Ron shook his head. "I will tell him when everything is settled."

She rested back against her chair, shaking her head. "I hope you know him as well as you think."

* * *

Getting ready had been trying for Draco. The silence prickled at his nerves. He wished for Ron to do something, say anything that would finally free him. However, Ron stayed quiet, and they Apparated to the Burrow in complete silence.

"I don't know what's wrong, but if you intend to make a scene, wait until we go back home," Ron whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco's smile didn't falter. "Granger can explain to you what's wrong." He stepped away, warmly greeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Moments like this made Draco understand why Lucius loved politics so much. Making people believe that one cared when one would have gladly cast the killing curse on all of them was the first step toward successful manipulation. It was also electrifying, and Draco loved it. Maybe his mother was right; maybe he should get involved in politics.

"Draco," Fred started, intruding in Draco's thoughts.

"Good to see you," George continued.

"We must show you something."

"Come with us."

Ignoring Ron, Draco followed the twins right outside. "You two need to stop speaking like that. It gives me headaches."

"We can't help it," George said, putting an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"And it makes life more interesting," Fred said, mimicking his brother's actions, effectively trapping Draco between them.

"Speaking of interesting," Draco said, turning his head from side to side, "how are your girlfriends doing?"

Fred grinned. "They are great."

"I still can't believe you found a pair of twins to date," Draco said smiling.

"Neither can Mum," George answered.

"But it makes things _very_ interesting." Fred looked at his brother with a wicked expression on his face.

Draco sniggered. "I bet it makes proving paternity _extremely_ interesting."

"You insult us," Fred said seriously.

"We're very good with paternity spells." The twins looked at each other and started laughing. 

Draco was sure that Mrs. Weasley didn't find the fact that both of their girlfriends were pregnant and none of them so much as hinted about a wedding so hilarious, but bringing it up was a waste of time. The twins disregarded everything that didn't fit their happy go lucky world. Instead of wasting his breath, Draco changed the subject. "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh… right…." Fred reached into his pocket and handed a joint to Draco, who raised an eyebrow. "Weed?"

"Not regular weed," George started.

"We modified it. It has all the benefits without any of the drawbacks: no addiction, no short term memory loss… you just get a nice buzz."

"Don't tell Ron, though."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"You know… the whole Auror thing, wanting to uphold the law," Fred said.

"Yes, but this is not illegal," Draco said with a smirk. "It can't be if you just created it. It is in fact a new product."

"Do you know why we like you?" George asked.

"Because you don't break the rules," Fred answered.

"You change them to suit you," George continued. 

The corner of Draco's mouth turned upwards. "Who would have believed that the Weasley twins would like me and give me gifts?"

"Who would have believed that you'd be involved with Ron?"

A shadow crossed Draco's face at Fred's words. "Not for much longer," he mumbled. "We should head back inside before your mother comes out to investigate."

"Good idea," George said as Fred opened the door.

When Draco stepped inside, his eyes moved over the room in search of his lover. In the midst of the chaos so common at the Burrow, Draco saw Ron and Granger standing in a corner, isolated from the rest of the family. Draco's eyes narrowed when her hand settled on Ron's arm, and he stopped closer. Their heads bent toward each other, and they were so close that their lips threatened to meet with every word.

Draco walked toward them. The whispering stopped as soon as he got close enough to hear them, and Granger looked at him, guilt painted on her face. Draco straightened his back, his eyes meeting Ron's. "If you wanted to screw her, you should have had the decency of waiting until I left."

The silence that fell on the room was proof that he hadn't been as calm and quiet as he had hoped to be, but Draco wasn't too concerned with manner. 

"Malfoy, you're mad if you think-"

"Shut it, Potter," Draco said without looking at the other man, his eyes staying on his lover. "I am tired of you two sneaking around, going behind my back. I'm sick of Potter covering for you. You're the one who insisted on being monogamous and if you wanted to shag around, you could have told me… but nooo, noble Gryffindors don't have open relationships, do they?"

Fred cleared his throat, and Draco almost smiled when thinking about the twins and their relationships. Almost. He was too hurt and humiliated to smile. "You could have said something, but you decided to go behind my back… well, you don't have to, any longer." He turned to Granger. "I'm done; he's all yours."

"Are you done?" Ron took a step toward Draco. "I asked you to wait until-"

"You _told_ me."

"Merlin forbid anyone tells you anything… Fine, I asked you before what was wrong, and then I told you to wait for later."

"You expected me to ask you if you were having an affair when I knew-"

"You don't know anything," Ron hissed.

"You should have told him," Hermione said quietly.

"See, even Granger agrees-"

"Not helping, Hermione," Ron said, glaring at his friend, and then he stared at Draco again. "We are not having an affair, Draco, and if you had trusted me-"

"Trust you?" Draco asked incredulous. "Do you know how much I've changed my life to make you happy? No clubbing, no potions and drugs, no going out every night, no fancy dinner, no-"

A pop stopped Draco's tirade. No wizard could Apparate inside the Burrow, but house elves were different, and one of the Malfoy house elves was now standing in the middle of the room. "Master Draco need to return; Mistress Narcissa be giving birth soon, Mistress Narcissa's waters breaks and the mediwitch come already."

"Thank you, Janky. I shall be there shortly." The house elf nodded and Disapparated. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I apologise for my outburst, but please take comfort from the fact that you'll never have to see me again. Good night, everyone."

"Draco, wait!" Ron called out.

"Now, it's not the time," Mrs. Weasley said, stopping her son from following Draco out the door.

* * *

The room was dark, but the far away stars covering the ceiling cast a faint light over the nursery. Draco stood by the crib, holding his little brother. Little, so very little, and so very fragile, Draco still couldn't believe that he had a brother. He didn't turn when he heard the footsteps stop behind him. "How is Mother?"

"She's fine; she's resting." Severus reached around Draco and brushed the silky black hair covering his son's head. "You shouldn't hold him all the times or you'll spoil him."

"Malfoys are spoiled."

"He's a Snape," Severus said, his voice sharp as a knife.

"I know," Draco said softly, rocking the baby as he mumbled in his sleep. "He's also my brother." He turned his head and smiled at Severus. "He should be a little spoilt or people will wonder if we're truly related."

Severus squeezed Draco's shoulder. "We're a family, Draco, but I ask you that you spoil your own son, and leave mine alone."

Draco smiled sadly. "Yes, it's time for me to have a child, but I'll still spoil Lucius…. I'll never get used to this: Lucius Albus Snape. Poor boy will have everyone hating him."

"They'll fear him too much to hate him." Silence fell as both men stared at the little boy, and then another whisper: "You're suddenly ready for a child, what happened with Weasley?"

"Nothing," came from the door. "Nothing more than Draco proving that he's a self-centred git. By the way, you haven't told your house elves that I'm not wanted here."

"You weren't a priority," Draco answered.

"I'll leave you alone for your next argument. Remember that this is my son's room. Either of you upsets him, and I will create the slowest working, most painful poison imaginable."

"You're always so sweet, Severus," Draco answered, grinning, but his eyes stayed on the bundle in his arms. The heat from Severus's body was gone, but only for a moment, and it was hard not to lean back against his lover as Ron took Severus's place. 

"He's beautiful," Ron said. "I can't believe Snape is his father."

"If you came to insult us-"

"No, no insults, but old habits die hard."

"I've noticed," Draco said, coldly.

Ron rested his forehead against Draco's head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. Hermione has been pushing me to talk to you, but it's not what you think. I haven't had sex with anyone but you since we got together."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Shut up for a moment, before you make a bigger arse of yourself or before I decide to hex you." Ron stopped and took a few breaths, trying to rein in his temper.

"I knew you wanted a child, and I knew that the only thing standing in your way was us," Ron started quietly. He wrapped one arm around Draco, his fingers resting on Draco's stomach. He brushed the baby's arm with his free hand; the motion soothed his nerves more than the baby.

"I knew you'd be good with a child, and I wanted you to have one, but the thought of you with someone else…. I talked to Hermione- don't fucking say anything and listen," Ron said as Draco opened his mouth. "Hermione did what she does best: research."

"And she found a child in the library," Draco said sarcastically.

Ron almost smacked Draco's arm, but the sight of Lucius stopped him. "Didn't I tell you to listen? But yes, she found a child in the library, so to speak. Muggles have found a way to have a child without sex; it's called artificial insemination. The US Department of Magic has approved and meliorated this method and they run their own program."

"How does that help us? We aren't in the United States."

Ron sighed. "You can't wait, can you? Anyway, with more research, we found a witch, a pureblood whose roots can be traced back to the Mayflower. She's willing to donate her eggs, and she'd sign a magical contract relinquishing any claims on any child created with such eggs. We also found a witch who is willing to carry the child, and she too will sign a magical contract giving up any possible right. The birth certificate would have you as the only father, but it is possible to add… my name…with an adoption… if you want. It's not legal here, but we could try and push the Ministry… Harry would help. Also, the mediwizards would only use three eggs, magically storing the others for the future. You know, in case you want more children… or I do. They could be brothers through the mother."

"Granger made you memorise all of that, didn't she?"

Ron smiled. "Yes, she thought I screwed up already."

"You didn't cheat on me."

"I didn't cheat on you."

Draco laid down Lucius, and span around. He opened his mouth once, then again, but nothing seemed to come out. How could he admit that he'd been a fool, completely out of line, embarrassing both of them in front of Ron's family?

"You don't have to apologise; I know that would physically hurt you," Ron said with a smile.

Draco chuckled, but then stared at his lover. He took a deep breath, willing the words to come out. "It isn't something I do, but… I'm sorry. What you did, it's… it's amazing, and… and we'll have to Obliviate your family if you expect me to show my face to the Burrow again."

Ron sniggered. "I don't think it's legal, but for you…. Come on, let's leave the baby-"

"Lucius, his name is Lucius."

Ron groaned. "God, Snape really is a bastard…. You won't call your son Lucius, will you? I don't think I could take that."

"I was thinking about it, but for you…." Draco smiled. "Don't worry, I think one Lucius Malfoy is enough."

"Good." Ron kissed Draco's lips gently. "You can apologise in bed."

Draco almost argued that he'd already apologised, that it was more than enough, more than a Malfoy did, but then Ron's hands slid down his back, and squeezed his arse, and arguing was the last thing Draco wanted to do.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock on Sunday night, and Draco was already in bed. Six months ago, he would have been getting ready to go out. Six months ago, he would have found a random bloke to shag. Few hours ago, he'd been ready to start that life again. When Ron lay down on top of him, kissing like this was their last moment together, Draco decided that he'd never go back to that life.


End file.
